Draco (Spirit)
Draco (竜座, Ryū-za) is a Celestial Spirit, one of the many Silver-Keys in Celestial Spirit Magic, and represents the constelation Draco, the Dragon. She is owned by Caley Dullahan. Appearance Though the name "Draco" would lead one to believe that this spirit is Male, Draco is actually a female Spirit. She has dark green hair and light green eyes. Draco wears a dark green unitard, green dragon-like armor and carries a katana. Her armor makes her seem more Chinese in origin, rather than European, and protects her from magical attacks to some degree. Personality Draco is confident in her abilities, but is awkward and uncertain in anything that doesn't require her to fight. She makes it part of her contracts with owners that she is to only be summoned for combat on the agreed upon days. She speaks with a distinct Chinese accent, further adding to her Chinese Dragon appearance, and prefers traditional Chinese dishes. Outside of combat she doesn't speak, figiting and always looking embarassed. She misunderstands words, and makes errors with idioms in comical ways and will usually leave immediately afterwards. Equipment Ryūgoroshinoken (竜殺しの剣, Dragon Slaying Sword): this is the katana that Draco carries. She claims that the sword possesses the power necessary for Slaying Dragons and is part of her Dragon Slayer Magic, though since she's never been seen using Dragon Slayer Magic few of her past owners have believed her. Ryūrin'noyoroi (竜鱗の鎧, Armor of Dragon Scales): the name given to the armor that Draco wears. According to Draco it is capable of protecting her from attacks from Dragons, though it has been cracked by powerful enough spells from mages S-Class and stronger. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: Draco's main magic, her spells revolve around the use of her katana. *'Taijijian' : Chinese sword fighting style using a straight sword. Though Draco wields a katana she takes on a more Chinese Dragon look. *'Draconid Strike '(竜座流星群ストライク, Ryū-za Ryūsei-gun Sutoraiku): Draco leaps high into the air, draws her katana, and impales or slashes at the target on the way back down, putting behind the strike her weight and the momentum caused by gravity. *'Piercing Light: Eltanin '(ピアスライト: Eltanin, Piasu Raito: Eltanin): Draco charges the opponent with her katana drawn and impales them with it. This is usually done anywhere on the targets torso. Celestial Dragon Slayer: being the Dragon Constellation, Draco has the ability to use Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. This style is completely unique to the Celestial Dragon, as the only way to eat the required element is for her to return to the Celestial Spirit World. *'Celestial Dragon's Roar' (星竜の咆哮, Sei Ryū no Hōkō): Draco inhales building up the magic needed. She then exhales, launching what looks like the night sky at the opponent. Master Swordsmanship: Draco is a master at fighting with a sword and of Taijijian. Enhanced Leg Strength: Draco has powerful legs, being capable of jumping extremely high into the air, almost as if flying, and can run almost as fast as someone who uses Speed Magic. Immortality: Draco is immortal, being a Celestial Spirit and cannot die unless she stays in Earth Land for too long Trivia *When summoned the Celestial Spirit Wizard must say "Open, Gate of the Dragon! Draco!" *'Draconid Strike' is named after the October Draconids a meteor shower that originates from the Draco Constellation *'Piercing Light: Eltanin' is named after Eltanin (Gamma Draconis) the brightest star in the constellation of Draco *Draco used her Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic in Chapter 8 'of 'Omega Category:Female Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Dragonslayer Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Silver Key Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Weapon user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Sword Magic User